Mistletoe
by WritingPen
Summary: A little fic about mistletoe, James and Lily and a Christmas romance in the air... Fluffy, and with my weird view on James as a pianist. LE/JP, RE/OC


**Hiya guys! Before we start, I'm just going to state the obvious: I am not JK Rowling. I'm not blonde, I'm not the richest woman alive, I'm not anyone who deserves the Nobel Prize, I'm not old... I'm a teenage girl from Sweden. However, I am a fanfction-writer.**

**Background story (HP-books) belongs to JKR! May she win the Nobel Prize...**

* * *

Before that moment, I had always hated mistletoe. After that moment, I loved mistletoe.

And I'm not the kind of person who changes my mind in a second or two.

Stubborn, that's one of the many favourite words for me.

Wise and understanding, that's what most people say after knowing me for a day or so.

Confident, bright, sweet and kind is Grandma's words to describe me.

Cute, that's the word boys are using at me.

Puppet, I only know one person who calls me. And he's the reason why I love mistletoe.

No, I'm so not in love with _him._

Anyway, he's taken. Or… well, he's clearly in love with my best friend.

Maybe I shall take it from start?

OoOoO

"Puppet, watch out!" I heard a scream from behind.

Just in time I ducked, and saw the snowball flying over me, just to hit the Headmaster, Dumbledore. He just smiled at the boys, and wiped the snow out of his face and off his cloak.

Then he continued his walk, as if nothing had happened.

"That man's weird." Sirius said, mostly to him self.

"You are very lucky that it wasn't any teacher. Okay, it shouldn't have hit Flitwick, and it would just go through Binns, and he wouldn't have noticed. Anyway, he's never outdoors." I smiled at the boys, finding my self relived that they hadn't hit any teacher.

"One detention more or less, Evans will make up points to us anyhow." The boy with shorter black hair and glasses grinned.

"You should just hear her in the dorm; she's just talking about you."

"I knew it!" James yelled, and rushed up to hug Sirius, who was lying in the snow.

"It's not that kind of talk, she's just talking about how stupid, annoying, idiot and prat you are. And that's the words she uses mostly, I've written down everything she has said about you in the last three years if you want to know all of it. Oh, she keeps telling me that she'd rather be together with a Slytherin first year in two months that together with you one day."

James looked very sad, and sighed.

"I'll just never get her, will I?" he said, and sank down in the snow.

I sat down beside him.

"Kitten-mitten-baby-tail, she does love you. She just won't admit it to her self."

"Hey, what was that nickname? Kitten-what?" Sirius asked curios, sitting down by us.

"Kitten-mitten-baby-tail." I answered, grinning. james glared at me.

"Kitten-mitten-baby-tail? Why haven't you told me that before? How did you have that nickname anyway?"

"Our mothers gave us nicknames when they were expecting us, and we've kept them. I'm Puppy-cutie-baby-tail, and James' Kitten-mitten-baby-tail. Since then I've always sent a toy cat to James at Christmas, and he sends me a toy dog. That's why James keeps calling me puppet." I explained.

"Your mothers knew each other? _You_ knew each other before Hogwarts?"

"Yes, haven't… oh, Kitten, you never told Sirius? Not even Sirius?" I laughed.

"Did you ever tell Lily?" James asked me, even though he knew my answer.

"No, but she thinks that she hates you. Sirius doesn't hate me, does he?"

"I don't. Just explain, please."

"We're cousins." James and I said in union.

"What? You are? Why didn't I know?"

"I've just never mentioned it." James said, looking at the castle behind us.

"James, how can you already be hungry? You just ate breakfast!" I exclaimed, pretty sure that he was thinking about lunch.

"The way to a man's heart his through his stomach." He grinned, and we walked laughing up to the castle again…

OoOoO

"Sandy, where have you been?" Lily exclaimed in the common room one hour later.

"Outside, why?" I answered, thinking that Lily had spent very few hours in the library the latest days.

"I've been looking for you, and I had to eat lunch with Amanda. What did you do outside then? It's freezing; I couldn't possibly find any reason to be outside."

We went up the stairs to our dormitory.

"Snowball fight, of course. Admit it, you saw us from the window."

"Okay, okay. I just can't understand how you could act that friendly, and relaxed with the Marauders!"

"Just James and Sirius. They suck on snowball fights. I hit them thousands of times, and they just hit trees and Dumbledore." I laughed.

"Did they hit Dumbledore with a snowball? I can't believe them!" Lily said, shocked.

"I told them they were lucky it wasn't any teacher. Well, it wouldn't had hit Flitwick, and just passed through Binns, and he's never outside, but McGonagall wouldn't be happy, though."

"It seemed like you are hanging around with them always. You're almost the fifth of them, and you're still my friend. I thought you were."

"I still am, please Lily, listen. You are my best friend, and so is James. Well, not really best friend, but he's still a good friend and I like him. I hate the fact that you don't like him, and that's why I'm almost never hanging around with him, or Sirius or Remus, or Peter. I think you should give him a chance, he's the nicest guy ever."

"I… I really don't want to stop you from being friends with Potter, and I've never realised that you were. Why haven't you told me?"

"I don't know, but it's mostly because I and James weren't such good friends during first year, and with you gagging about him as an arrogant prat, I just didn't tell you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just never thought of that you might like him or something!"

"Can I hear jealously?" I teased, grinning.

"Okay, I actually do like him a little. Well, I don't know why, but it hurt me to se you and Potter laugh and talk together. And I don't want to like him!"

"You have to give him a chance to show him self as he is, he's… well, I can't find just a few words to describe how nice he is. It'd take me ages to tell you all the words that fit on James. Really, he's perfect for you."

"You can take him, I… I can't."

"I can't take him either. Why can't you?"

"I've waited too long, and I wouldn't stand out a minute of all the talk if I… if we ever got together. He's not in love with me anymore, is he?"

I couldn't help but laugh: every time I met James and had time to talk to him, he always just thought about Lily.

"He asks me about you every time we talk, Sirius complains about James' talk about you, Remus' threatened to curse me into eternity if I don't get you and James together, Peter's begging me to help him curse James to keep quiet forever, and James himself has promised me to never ever call me Puppet again if I made you realise that you like him."

"Why does he call you Puppet anyway?" Lily asked curios.

"Why is everybody asking about that today?" I asked as an answer.

"I don't know, who else asked?"

"Sirius, you, Mary, Hannah, and… um… Remus asked me yesterday, but I was in hurry and didn't explain."

"Explain to me then."

"When my mum, and James' mum, was expecting us, they gave us nicknames before we was born, and James' mum were sure for a girl, and called him Kitten, and my mum called me Puppet, just to match James. Well, they got a good laugh when they saw that James was a boy, and I was a girl. To make it more fun, our mothers made the nicknames longer. Mine's Puppy-cutie-baby-tail, and James are going to kill me if I told you his."

"Your mothers knew each other?"

"They were sisters; of course they knew each other!"

"So you and James are… cousins?" Lily looked puzzled.

"Exactly."

"Wow, you never told me!"

"And still the whole Potter family, with cousins, cousins' friends, cousins' friends' cousins, and whoever, are celebrating Christmas together, so I and James are hanging out every Christmas, and after the holidays Remus, Peter and Sirius comes. Sometimes I'm there three days or so with them."

"So that's why Sirius barely reacted when you joined them in their snowball fight."

"Anyway, you just admitted that you like James." I abruptly changed the subject.

Lily blushed, and sat down at her bed.

"Well… but I don't know how to tell him!"

"It's not too late. You can join us at Christmas Day; it's a tradition that James and I have a snowball fight with everybody who wants to join. Come on, you'll join as my best friend. It's always boy against girls, at least first, and then maybe we team up."

"Sounds fun… I've never really had that kind of joy with my cousins, or Petunia. I've always wanted to have a huge Christmas with so many people."

"Next year, I'll bring you as my friend to Potter's Christmas. This year, we'll stay at Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean that we won't have a snowball fight."

"But James…"

"I won't tell him. Okay, he was pretty sad about you when we talked today, and I told him not to give up. And I don't think he will for a while, he loves you."

"Love is a big word. He can't seriously love me as… well, he don't want me more than a girlfriend, not as wife or something."

"He loves you all over his heart, that's why he's not given up."

"You and James can talk about everything, can't you?" Lily sighed.

"Mhhm. It's a lot better to talk to James than mum, or dad. Sometimes, James' even better to talk with than you are. He can make me smile in two seconds, and he can make me laugh in a half second. Did you know that he plays the piano? He can play everything, you just have to sing a bit and he plays it on free hand at the piano. Not even Sirius knows that he plays."

"James plays the piano? That makes him even more like my dream prince."

"He's written songs too. And many of the songs are for, or about, you. Well, one's for Sirius actually. But not in that way. He sings beautifully too."

"James can sing? I've just heard their teasing songs, and rhymes. And I've always wondered who wrote them, I thought it was Remus."

"It was James. And not even Remus has a clue about the piano."

"That's almost obvious." Lily commented, and threw her self down at the pillow.

We laid quiet on the bed for a minute or so.

"Does he really love me?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Mhhm. More than he thinks himself."

"I feel awful. He loves me, and I don't even like him."

"You are in love with him, that's a good start."

Lily blushed, and I grinned.

"But… all this time, six and a half years, I've made his life so hard, sad and… he should hate me, and I hate the fact that he can't hate me since he loves me. I'm surprised that he hasn't taken his life yet."

"He tried last year. Sirius and I came just in time, Remus came two seconds later. Together we stopped him, I told him that you were secretly in love with him, but I suppose he's forgotten about it."

"I feel terrible. More than terrible. But I just can't find a stronger word."

"Another sign of real love. You do love him; you just won't admit it to yourself."

"Are you aware of that you are pretty annoying right now?"

"Yep." I laughed, and she threw a pillow in me.

"You've got me about James. Then I have to tell you that Remus has a crush on you!"

That's how to start a pillow fight; teasing about love, boys and crushes.

OoOoO

"Sandy, do you know were James is?" Sirius grabbed me on my way to the library.

"No, are you looking for him?"

"Kind of. I just haven't seen him for like seven hours, and he didn't come to dinner."

"Checked the map?" I asked.

"I just can't find it; I think he took it with him. The cloak too…" Sirius whispered.

"If I find him, I'll tell him that you are looking for him."

"Thanks." Sirius grinned.

When he came out of my view, I ran up the stairs, and in to the almost never visited corridors with thousands of rooms that nobody ever was in. Except for James.

Three corners before the right room, I could hear him playing the piano, singing, and two corners later he paused, and played a bit again when I stood in the door.

"Writing something new?" I said, and he looked calmly over at me.

"Exactly. I think that I'll call it Something New."

I smiled; James always sat with the piano when he felt sad. Writing songs meant that he was sad about Lily, and I was very sure that it had been the reason why he sat up here.

"Sirius were looking for you, you haven't been seen for seven hours."

"Seven? I thought it was maybe a half hour, not more."

I laughed; James never had sense of time when he sat at the piano.

"You missed dinner, so I thought you'd be up here."

He just hummed, looking at the notes he had written, and then trying a C-chord.

"What sounds best, starting the last bit with a C or an A?"

"I don't know. How do you start the others?"

"A. So, a C then?"

"Yep." I said, and sat down in the dusty sofa behind the piano.

He continued humming, writing in the notes.

"Are Remus in love with me?" I asked suddenly, making James look up from the notes.

"What?" he said and it seemed like he hadn't heard what I said.

I just blushed, and mumbled that it wasn't anything important.

"Remus? Yeah, but I think I'm the only one knowing. And since I haven't teased him about it, I don't really know for sure. Who told you?"

"Lily had noticed it too." I said simply, sighing over the fact that James always hears what you don't want him to hear.

"Just say like it is; she will never ever fall in love with me."

"Maybe not. Well, she won't fall in love with you until she has fallen out of love with you."

"You're just saying that." James sighed again.

"Okay, then ask her yourself."

"And get to know it sure? No, I don't want to be deep down in the mud again."

"Then I'll fix something."

"Puppet, she just doesn't-"

"Oh yes, she does. And don't you dare to call me puppet again. I've just made her realise that she is in love with you, and you promised to never ever call me puppet again if I did."

"I don't know for sure yet. So I can still call you puppet."

"Kitten…" I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay. I won't call you puppet for today then."

"Dinner?" I asked, figuring that he should be hungry.

"Dinner? The meal after breakfast is called lunch."

"The meal at this time of the day is called dinner."

He stared at me, and then he rushed up.

I ran after him, and laughing we ran through the corridors, down the stairs, and straight into Sirius and Remus.

"There you are…" Sirius said, from the floor with James on top of him.

"You've noticed?" James commented, rushed up and straight into the Hall.

"He hasn't ate dinner, nor lunch." I laughed, beside Remus.

"So that's why." Remus said shortly, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What were you doing up there anyway?" Sirius asked, half teasing, half curios.

"I just told him that he had missed dinner. And he asked me…"

"He's in love with you?" Sirius said, looking very sick.

"No, he asked me if he should have a C or an A."

"What?" Remus looked puzzled.

"And what did you said?"

"I asked him about which he had had earlier, and then he choose C"

"What for?"

"Something new." I answered, teasing with them.

Sirius looked very much like a dumb dog, and Remus seemed very curios.

"Anyway, I have to go. Would you help me tomorrow morning with a little thing?"

"Is it a prank?" Sirius grinned.

"Is it a nice and kind prank?" Remus asked.

"Not really a prank."

The boys looked very sad.

"It's to get James and Lily together." I grinned.

Sirius rushed up into a wild dance, Remus rushed over and hugged me, and after blushing a little, he tried to stop Sirius in his dancing, shouting and happiness.

"Meet me in the Common room tomorrow morning at eight." I said to Remus, and after looking at Sirius for a second I went up to the empty corridors with the many thousand rooms.

OoOoO

I watched Lily walking down the stairs, and then checked the clock.

Right on time.

Downstairs a mistletoe waited, just in the way were both Lily and James always went to the portrait hole. If this worked, they would get stuck under the mistletoe and they wouldn't be able to move from there until they had kissed each other.

As soon as I was downstairs, I heard:

"Sandy!"

Lily and James were stuck, and exclaimed the same thing at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh, and they both blushed. Lily made the mistake to try to back away, and was just scuffed a little closer to James by the magical mistletoe.

"Sandy, you know that I hate being in this situation. I can't kiss Lily if she doesn't want me to, and you know that. Let go of the spell or I'll call you Puppet-cutie-baby-tail forever!"

"I think I could live with that. But I can't live with the fact that you two love each other, trying to ignore it and doing nothing. It's like breathing thin air when I'm around you two."

Lily looked shocked, and James stared at me.

Then suddenly Lily stood up and kissed James, fully on the mouth.

James looked very shocked, and stared at her. Lily blushed, and made an effort to run away, but James caught her arm and brought her back.

"Lily Evans; do you love me?" he asked, more serious than I had even seen him.

At first Lily just blushed, but then she nodded a little, and then started to cry and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered in his ear, and I smiled at them.

"Lily… would you just excuse me for a second?" he whispered to her, and she let go a little.

Then he took out his wand, pointed it at the mistletoe and made it fly over to me, and settle it self between me and Remus and then it stood still.

Lily started to laugh, and kissed James again, and again, and he just grinned at us, kissing Lily back. I and Remus were stuck under the mistletoe.

"Puppet, or shall I say Sandy, I hope this will be thank enough."

"Kitten-mitten-baby-tail!" I exclaimed, and then looked at Remus. Then I kissed him, quickly, and rushed over at James to hit him.

"Kitten-mitten-baby-tail?" Lily laughed, "Sandy, stop that! Remus, stop grinning like that, would you?"

I stared over at Remus, barely noticing that James escaped. Remus blushed more than ever, and I looked at him.

"Remus, I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be. Let's get James killed!" he answered, and ran over to James.

I think I was the only one noticing, that Remus whispered a 'thank you' to James before hitting him, and I and Lily joined their fight.

OoOoO

The day after, it was Christmas Day, and I woke up by a happy Lily singing Christmas Carols while getting dressed.

"Good morning to you." I said, yawning.

Down in the Common Room, Lily wasn't really that happy any longer.

"Where's James?" she asked, and Sirius muttered something about that he thought that the two of them had been up snogging all night.

Lily blushed, and I hit Sirius playfully.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." I said, and ran off to the empty corridors.

"Kitten, have you been up here all night?" I asked when I finally reached the room.

"To many ideas for songs, I just couldn't sleep." he answered.

"Lily's waiting for you. Will you join for dinner?" I asked, teasing.

"Dinner? The meal after breakfast is called lunch." he answered, grinning.

"The meal at this time of the day is called dinner." I laughed.

"Well, firstly I think we should eat breakfast and lunch."

"Okay then, first down?"

"You got it!" he said, and ran off with me right behind him.

This time we ran into Remus and Lily, and then Peter and Sirius right beside them.

I ran straight into Remus, making him blush. James almost ran over Lily, but instead he ran over Sirius making both of them fall to the floor.

"There you are." Remus said, laughing.

"You've noticed?" I laughed, and kissed him, making him blush even more.

"Prongs… when will you ever learn not to run me over? Why do the two of you always comes from that stair anyway?"

Lily looked curious at James, and then at me.

"There's where the piano is, duh?" James said, for the moment unaware of the fact that Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't knew he played the piano.

"Kitten, you just made the biggest mistake of your life." I sighed, and Remus stared down at me.

"James, you don't play the piano." Remus kindly reminded James.

"Oh…" James said, and sighed.

"Then why are you in the need of a piano?" Sirius asked.

"I said 'oh' for the fact that Puppet was right." James sighed.

"I know about it, Sandy told me." Lily said, and smiled up at him.

"How much did she tell you?" James asked, looking at me with a teasing smile.

"I don't want to kill Remus, Peter and Sirius right now, but she told me about… me?" Lily laughed, and James just smiled.

"What is it that we don't know about?" Peter asked.

"That I play the piano." James said simply, and we laughed together at the others reaction.

"Why haven't you told us?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I took a break with it first school year, and then I started again playing at the summer. I suppose I just was a bit afraid of what you'd say."

"You've played the piano for seven years?" Peter asked.

"Since I was five, actually. So, 12 years." James grinned.

"How come that Sandy knew that and we didn't?" Remus asked curious.

James grinned.

"Right, you are the only one not knowing I see. Well, Peter doesn't know about it either."

"About what?" the boys asked in union.

"James and I are cousins." I answered simply, and we laughed at their reactions.

* * *

**That's it for today. And if I know myself right, that's all for a while. Probably there won't be anything up until Christmas. Maybe not even then.**

**Thanks for reading, and cupcakes to those who REVIEW!**

**//WP**


End file.
